


Our Husbands Are Gay

by MarchnoGirl



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 60 yo, Anal Fingering, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Beach House, Blow Jobs, Breaking up (not Drarry), Coming Out, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Extended Families, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Ginny and Astoria friendship, Happy Ending, Hogwarts as teachers, Humor, Infidelity, M/M, Memories, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Older Characters, POV Multiple, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Draco Malfoy, Strong Women, also important things happen while eating, not between drarry, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl
Summary: As soon as they stepped foot inside, all his willpower crumbled once more. Draco grabbed Harry’s arm again, making him stumble backwards. “I can’t. Let’s run away. You and me; we’ll build our lives together somewhere else, somewhere far away. Please, say yes.”Harry turned properly to him and smiled softly. He adjusted Draco’s jacket, smoothing his hand down his chest and stopping at his heart. “I learned long ago that running away is not gonna solve my problems. C’mon, Draco.”





	Our Husbands Are Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Where to start? I was inspired by the newish series _"Grace and Frankie"_ on Netflix.  
> This series makes me laugh, cry, move, and ultimately think about life and love in a completely different way. So what if life can start again at sixty? What if your life becomes a bit of a mess but you still wouldn't come back to how it was before?
> 
> I hope this fic will meet the interests of someone out there and many huge THANKS to the wonderful mods of this new and exciting fest! 
> 
> Last, but not least, my heart is full of love for the people who made this possible: [Phoenix4Dragon](https://phoenix4dragon.tumblr.com/), my lovely beta who encouraged me and contributed to giving a real form to my story. Endless love to my friends, [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98) and [Lynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney), who helped through my silly crisis and last-minute doubts.

They had decided to show at the restaurant half an hour after the agreed time. As usual, Astoria would arrive at least ten minutes in advance, while Ginevra would be ten or fifteen minutes late.

It had always been like this, for the last thirty-five years. Draco and Harry had found themselves co-workers at Hogwarts, teaching respectively Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were both newly married, and it had been hard at first to get along.

The shit of the war were still fresh wounds, their past rivalry playing an important role in their difficulties but with time they had learned to coexist, and they had even become friends. Sometimes Draco thought it was inevitable; they had a lot of things in common and they had strong chemistry and compatibility, once they had abandoned their childish selves.

Life at Hogwarts hadn’t let them many other chances, either. They lived there, going back home during the weekends and holidays and occasionally for other errands, but they shared a tremendous amount of time together. Not mentioning that their rooms were adjacent, and they had constant meetings, lunches, dinners… they did everything together. So, they’d had to at least make the effort to make things work.

So, it happened. After the first year, they became inseparable. They would always turn to each other when in need of bits of advice for their teaching course, always sitting next to the other for lunches and dinners at the teachers’ table, going to Quidditch games together, and finally their wives had to make peace with each other too and suffer everything they wanted to do together.

Draco knew his feelings were stronger than a normal friendship would usually entail, but he never thought anything about that. They were married, they were ex-nemeses, there was too much history between them.

That’s why he remained silent every time Harry would sit next to him for lunch or dinner and they were so close their thighs were brushing and every movement Harry made sent jolts down Draco’s body.

Why he remained silent every time Harry would kiss him on the cheek to wish him a goodnight, making Draco’s mind go in every kind of direction.

Why he remained silent every time Harry would smile at him, or look at him, or just give him any attention, making him feel like he was the centre of his universe.

Why he remained silent every time Harry would grasp his hand and drag him out of Hogwarts as soon as the first rays of sunshine appeared, to go to the Black Lake and swim together.

He remained silent that time they arrived at the river and Harry turned to Draco to take off his shirt, unfastening every button with quivering hands, sliding the shirt down Draco’s shoulders, looking intently at his scarred chest, brushing his hands over his stomach. Harry had taken a shaky breath, that time. Had started to talk, “I–”

Draco knew what he wanted to say. So, he spoke up. He stopped Harry’s hand with his own. “I know.” They stared at each other; their eyes glued. Harry’s lips trembled and Draco felt a strong impulse to capture them with his own, to make them stop trembling, to make Harry feel the love he carried inside for him.

But he didn’t. They swam in silence that day.

They just continued a relationship that felt inevitable by then, with Draco’s stomach fluttering every time Harry would be close to him, and his lips quirking up every time Harry brought coffee to him during a lesson or lingered that moment longer in a stolen hug in the corridors.

Then, Ginevra got pregnant and Draco feared it would have been the end of his friendship with Harry. He feared Harry would have forgotten about him, decided he’d be a burden.

On the contrary, Harry seemed in need of a friend more than ever, relishing in their chats about being a father, growing up, taking up responsibilities. And in the end, two years later, Astoria was pregnant too and Ginevra again with a second child.

At that point, they shared their fatherhood, in every way; their children used to call the other “papa”, Ginevra and Astoria finally formed a friendship of their own, helping each other out during the week when Draco and Harry were at Hogwarts — and then Harry and Ginevra had had their third child.

They spent every Christmas together, with the Granger-Weasley family too. Draco and Hermione bonded almost immediately over books and a shared interest for everything that resembled a good study subject; and even with Ron, the relationship was still on a basic level but they would occasionally hang out together.

It’s in this atmosphere that they never lost one of the first traditions they had started from the very beginning of their friendship: to have dinner together with their wives every Friday, after Harry and Draco’s departure from Hogwarts. They would meet at the restaurant and reconcile before the weekend started and children and life would swallow them.

Here they are, thirty-five years later, on a Friday night like one of their usual hundreds, at their usual restaurant, a place called “Magicland”, in the heart of Wizarding London. The first time Harry proposed to go to that restaurant, Draco pulled a face; it was famous for mixing Muggle dishes and drinks with wizarding ones and it really didn’t seem the right place for him. But Astoria convinced him and, eventually, that restaurant won him over.

They would always meet directly at the restaurant so that Draco and Harry could have the time to get ready from Hogwarts. They were usually on time, but tonight they needed to be organised for what they had to tell their wives.

Moreover, Draco hoped that leaving their ladies waiting for them half an hour would spur them into drinking some wine and therefore, they would be at least a bit tipsy before hearing their news.

Draco held out his arm towards Harry. “Side-Along?”

Harry smiled, grabbing Draco’s arm, his fingers a warm reassurance against Draco’s skin. “As usual.”

They Apparated in front of the door of the restaurant and Draco felt nervous all of a sudden. He grasped Harry’s elbow to stop him from entering. “Wait, wait, Harry. I don’t think I can do this. It’s horrible, we – ”

Harry sighed, brushing Draco’s hand that was now painfully clutching at his elbow. “It is, you’re right, but it will only get worse if we keep on like this. It will be hard, I won’t deny that, but we are together. We can do this. Trust me?”

Draco nodded, his stomach churning inside and making him feel nauseous already. A sixty-year-old man shouldn’t put himself in situations like this, and yet, here they are. Harry was right; it was about time they were honest with their wives.

As soon as they stepped foot inside, all his willpower crumbled once more. Draco grabbed Harry’s arm again, making him stumble backwards. “I can’t. Let’s run away. You and me; we’ll build our lives together somewhere else, somewhere far away. Please, say yes.”

Harry turned properly to him and smiled softly. He adjusted Draco’s jacket, smoothing his hand down his chest and stopping at his heart. “I learned long ago that running away is not gonna solve my problems. C’mon, Draco.”

Draco felt his heartbeat calming against Harry’s hand, his breathing becoming steadier. He nodded and followed Harry to their wives’ table, his legs trembling like jelly.

Once at the table, they said their greetings to Astoria and Ginevra — all the while Draco was trying to avoid emptying his stomach on the table, right there. He took a deep breath and sat down, his hands trembling visibly. Astoria gave him a perplexed look, that he tried to brush aside offering a weak smile and a wave of his hand. She didn’t seem convinced, and with good reason.

From the corner of his eye, Draco saw Ginevra regarding Harry with the same troubled face and he worried the evening would go even worse than he had imagined.

They started chatting about this and that while ordering their dinner, and Draco was indeed happy to see that Astoria and Ginevra had already started to drink wine. He poured a generous amount for himself and Harry too, and took a great gulp almost immediately.

Ginevra raised an eyebrow and looked at him. “Why, Malfoy, it seems you’re troubled tonight. You never drink alcohol before the food arrives.”

He could feel Astoria’s gaze burning a hole in the side of his head, while saying a gritted, “Indeed. Your hands are shaking.”

Draco looked at Harry, internally begging him to say something, anything to avoid him opening his mouth instead. He wasn’t sure words would come out. Harry smiled at Astoria and turned his head towards Ginevra. “He is. We have something to tell you, girls.”

Ginevra and Astoria shared a surprised look. Astoria showed a big grin. “Oh, Merlin’s tits! Have you retired? It’s about time! Ginny and I have been talking for a while of doing a big trip together, maybe we could visit China, they say there’s a lot of magical history down there and — ”

Draco reached her hand on the table and lightly stroked it. “Um, honey, that’s not it. I mean, I guess you could say it, on some level. We are retiring, indeed, but not from Hogwarts. On the contrary, Hogwarts could be a totally new home for us now, it’s the place where everything started and it makes sense that, now, after all these years, Harry and I — ”

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. He put both his hands on the table and blurted out, “We are in love. We want to marry and live together until the last breath of our lives.”

Draco looked at him with his eyebrows raised and a stupid smile on his face. “That was a bit dramatic.”

A heavy silence fell over their table. Astoria and Ginevra looked like statues, astonished expressions frozen on their faces. In that exact moment, the waiter brought them their first courses: spaghetti amatriciana for Ginevra, two pizzas for Draco and Harry, spaghetti mussels and clams for Astoria.

The waiter looked around the table with his eyebrows wrinkled; they were usual clients there, all the staff knew them by heart, and he was probably sensing the tension at the table. Draco and Harry offered weak smiles to him and held their breaths in anticipation. Once he backed away, Ginevra asked in a whisper, “How long?”

Draco’s throat felt suddenly dry. He tried to inhale, but the air passing through felt like sand grazing his throat. He risked a peek at Astoria: her eyes were already shiny, and her fingers curled in tight fists on the table.

Ginevra looked furious. Her nostrils were so wide Draco thought he saw smoke coming out of them at one point. Harry saved the situation once again. “A year,” he whispered. His voice started to sound broken too.

For a moment, it all seemed calm. None of them was moving or breathing. This time, Astoria spoke, her voice trembling, “A whole year, Draco? Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I — ” Draco was trying to work something out when Harry stepped in. “Well, to be honest, we were in love since forever. It’s just a year that we — ” He stopped, probably realising he wasn’t dealing with the situation in the right way.

“That you WHAT, exactly, Harry?! Finish that, now! That you WHAT!” Ginevra was yelling now, and she raised from her seat, bumping a fist on the table. All the people in the restaurant turned their heads towards them.

Draco looked at Astoria who was nodding furiously. Harry swallowed loudly and Draco decided it was about time he said something. He cleared his throat and tried to sound reasonable. “Girls, we know we fucked up. We don’t have any excuses, but we… I mean, we cheated on you this last year but it’s not like you might think.”

At the same moment, Astoria broke down crying and Ginevra threw her dish of spaghetti at Harry, screaming, “Did you think that bringing us into a restaurant would prevent us from making a scene?!”

Harry waved his wand to clean himself up. In a whisper, he tried a weak, “Honestly, I had hoped so.”

Ginevra froze at that, Astoria stopped sobbing. They all looked at each other; Draco feared this time a dish would be aimed at him. Then Astoria snorted; followed closely by Ginevra. Soon enough, they were both openly laughing and shaking their heads. Draco looked at them with his eyebrows furrowed, Harry tensed next to him, his hand tightening painfully on Draco’s thigh.

After some time, Ginevra wiped the tears gathered at the corner of her eyes and tugged Astoria up from her seat. “Let’s go. These two morons don’t deserve one more minute of our time.”

With that, they took their purses and stalked out. Every person in the restaurant was looking at Harry and Draco, whispering, pointing at them, laughing up their sleeves. Harry stood up suddenly and waved his hands angrily. “What are you looking at?! The show’s over! Mind your business!”

Draco stood up too, pulling lightly at his shoulder. “Harry, dear, calm down. We need to go, Ginevra and Astoria are right in being upset.”

Harry exhaled loudly from his nostrils and nodded, muttering something Draco didn’t quite catch, but that sounded a lot like ‘ugh, women’.

They went to pay their dinner bill, apologising for the distress they caused that night and exited the restaurant. Draco sighed, a lump forming in his throat. He half-wished Astoria would be there waiting for him, telling him she was ready to hear his story.

Draco turned his head; Harry was standing next to him, his arms rigid at his sides and his jaw clenched. Staring right in front of himself, he said in a broken voice, “I didn’t handle that very well.”

Draco cupped his face with his hands and tugged to make them look into each other’s eyes. He smiled, caressing Harry’s cheeks. “You didn’t. But to be fair, I don’t think there was a good way to handle this. We fucked up and now we have to fix things with Ginevra and Astoria. We owe them. See you tomorrow? Diagon Alley?”

Harry nodded. The corner of his lips quirked up and he brushed Draco’s hands with his own. “I know it’s all horrible and I shouldn’t feel like this. But… I am happy. We can be together for real now.” He closed the gap, looking furtively around for passers-by and captured Draco’s lips in a brief kiss.

Draco sighed contented. “I know. I feel the same.”

They smiled at each other and Disapparated, leaving a swirl of glitters behind them.

^^^^^

Draco Apparated right into the middle of the living room. Astoria wasn’t there and he didn’t hear a single noise in the house, nor see any light. A sudden nostalgia hit his chest so hard that he had to lean against the wall, closing his eyes, taking deep breaths.

He had fucked up greatly.

He had fucked up, lying to the woman who shared the last thirty-five years of his life, who was always true and honest with him, who was always understanding, loving, supportive.

He felt nausea clawing at his stomach and curled a hand over it, trying to get a hold of himself. If he was feeling this bad, he could only imagine how Astoria was feeling right now. He needed to find her.

With a slow pace, he reached the bedroom. The door was closed. He leaned his ear on it and heard the smallest of sobs coming from inside and it sent shivers through his body. He hurt Astoria, _his_ Astoria. Sucking in a breath, Draco opened the door to find his soon-to-be ex-wife curled on the bed, hugging a pillow.

He stepped in and closed the door behind himself. The lights were off and Draco decided to leave them like that for the time being. Maybe it would be easier to talk if they couldn’t see each other. He approached the bed and sat on it, right next to Astoria. She didn’t make a move, nor acknowledge his presence.

Draco fidgeted with his hands, not knowing what to say. Astoria beat him to it once again and started talking. Her voice was small, trembling, and holding a sadness Draco couldn’t remember ever hearing from her before. “Draco, what have you done. I trusted you. We… thirty-five years, Draco. What have we been for you, all a big lie?”

Draco inhaled sharply. “No, of course not, Tori. I’ve loved you so much. But…”

She interrupted him, her voice a bit firmer now. “You loved me! Then what happened! When did you discover… you’re… gay?!”

“Tori…”

Astoria abruptly sat up on the bed; Draco heard her gritting out, “ _Lumos!”_ and when the lights went on, Astoria’s hand was clenched around her wand, pointed at him, her eyes bloodshot and shimmering with anger. “Do you know how much I want to hurt you, Draco? How much I want to scream, to tell you that you’re a monster, you should leave and go to hell? But — ” She lowered her wand, running a hand through her hair. “I won’t. Because I love you. Because all I can think about is — you’ve known Harry for a lifetime. A lifetime. You work together. You see each other every bloody day. And, do you wanna fucking know what it is that I am really thinking right now?”

Draco stared at her, at a loss for words. She was reacting so differently from what he had expected that he had no idea how to behave. He blinked a few times and tried to say something. “What, erm, what are you thinking right now?”

She sighed, the curve of her lips dragging down in a sad frown. “That it must have been a nightmare for you all these years. You told us you cheated on us during this last year. What about the previous ones? Why, why in hell did you let yourself go through all this pain? I am wondering, Draco, when did I give you the idea you couldn’t confide in me and tell me your feelings. I would have understood. I would have, Draco!”

Draco gaped at her. This wasn’t going _at all_ how he had imagined. His eyes stung and he scratched his left forearm, a habit he never lost when nervous. “Tori, I don’t know what to say. You’re right, you make sense now, but… I was… scared.” He stopped, waiting for Astoria to say something, but she just remained silent, waiting for him to go on, with a piercing gaze.

He continued, “I’ve loved you so much, Tori. So much. You are the mother of my child, the woman with whom I shared this house and my life for the last thirty-five years. But… the passion. The… fire. It was never there for us, was it? At first, I thought I was… broken. I thought I wasn’t able to feel those things because of the Dark Mark but then, slowly, with Harry — I felt _something._  Oh please, Tori, don’t hate me. I can’t live knowing you hate me. I felt something and it scared me to death. Because he’s a man, because he’s Harry Potter, because we were both married, both with children… it wasn’t. It just… couldn’t.”

Astoria was silently crying, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her body was shaking with her sobs and Draco’s heart clenched at the sight. He’d never imagined he’d be the cause of her sadness. He reached for her hand on the mattress and stroked it. She let him while wiping off the tears with her other hand.

“Draco, I could never hate you. Please, just go to sleep in the living room. I can’t take anything more.”

Draco nodded and reached the door, exiting without saying a word and going to the kitchen. He needed a cup of chamomile before going to sleep.

He put the kettle on the cookers to heat up and his mind drifted off.

_Harry was looking at him. They had been teaching at Hogwarts for four years now and had taken up their habits there. Draco’s favourite one was going together to the library to look up books that told about the war and Voldemort. It was sad, on the one hand, but on the other one, they took the occasion to joke over it, over the bullshit the Ministry wrote in history books, over their silly fights as teenagers._

_It was one of those days. Harry was bathed in sunlight coming through the large windows of Hogwarts’ library as they sat facing each other on the floor. He was gorgeous and this thought terrified Draco. Lately, he had had these kinds of thoughts too often._

_Harry raised an eyebrow and shoved a book in Draco’s lap. The page was opened to a chapter titled “Harry Potter and his school nemesis: Draco Malfoy.”_

_Draco snorted and Harry spoke up. “Can you believe there’s an entire chapter about the two of us?”_

_“Well, I can’t believe they’d write something about you in the first place.”_

_Harry stuck his tongue out at him and rolled his eyes. “You git. You know what I mean. Did you ever… did you ever ask yourself if things could have been different?”_

_Draco’s heart skipped a beat. “You mean… between us?” Harry nodded._

_Draco continued, hoping his voice would be steady. “Well, I really wanted to be your friend, Potter. So yes, I asked myself that many times.”_

_Harry was looking intently at him like he didn’t want to miss any of his movements. “And did you find an answer?”_

_Draco closed the book in his lap and moved it next to them, on the floor. “That we would have been terrible friends. We would have always fought, bickered, and nipped each other.”_

_Harry smiled. “I don’t think so. I think there could have been something real between us. There is now, at least.” He leaned toward Draco, their faces mere centimetres apart. In a sudden movement, he hugged Draco. “I am happy we are friends now.”_

_Draco hugged Harry tight in response, willing his erection to disappear. “I am too.”_

The kettle whistled and Draco went to turn off the cookers. He poured himself a cup. His mind was lost in his memories, memories of Harry, memories of lost time, of lost opportunities.

After drinking his chamomile, Draco went to the living room and startled when he saw Astoria was lying on the couch, her eyes half-closed. Draco looked at her, at her grown body, that body he knew by heart. A body that probably should have deserved more attention.

He delicately sat next to her, brushing his fingers on her cheeks. She opened her eyes, muttering in her drowsiness, “Oh, Draco… Sorry, but I can’t remember the last time I’ve slept without you on a Friday night.”

Draco smiled. Without changing into his pyjamas, he lay down next to her, taking her into his arms. “Just for tonight.”

She leaned her head in the crook of his neck, as she had always done. “Just for tonight.”

^^^^^

Harry was sure Ginny would be in the kitchen, furiously trying to cook something to blow off her anger, as she always did when they had a fight. He let himself drift off for a moment, thinking about how they got to know each other so well during their marital years, feeling a tight pang in his heart. Bracing himself for the Apparation, he clearly visualised his kitchen, landing in it mere seconds later.

Sure enough, there she was, kneading some weird stuff on the kitchen table. As soon as she saw Harry, her concentrated face twisted into one of pure anger. Some dried tears were stuck on her cheeks, like arid rivers ploughing the side of the mountains.

“Here he is, the traitor.” She had stopped, her hands full of flour and what seemed to be chocolate. “Do you have any idea how mortifying this is, Harry?”

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but she held out a hand. “Don’t you dare say a single word, Potter! I am not listening to you. Telling us over dinner, in a restaurant where everyone knows us, like we were… like we were some kind of joke to you! You disgust me!”

Harry approached the table, sitting down in front of Ginny. She frowned at him and angrily flicked her wand, vanishing the mess on the table. Harry took a deep breath and tried again. “Ginny, I — ”

“Shut up! Shut. Up! We have three children. Three, Harry. Do you care to tell me how is this even possible if you are… what, gay? And, oh yes, do you think I believe even for a second your story that you’ve been cheating on us for only a year? You absolute wanker!”

Harry closed his eyes, trying to picture what Draco would be going through right now. He was probably having a better moment anyway, as Astoria was less inclined to screaming and making scenes.

Harry sighed and re-opened his eyes. Ginny was staring at him, wide-eyed. She didn’t seem inclined to really talk.

“Look, Ginny, I won’t try to explain myself if you don’t want to believe me.” Harry was sorry for the situation, he really was, but they would never reach an understanding if she couldn’t calm down and talk.

Ginny seemed on the verge of another big outburst, her eyes still wide, her hands still dirty — closed in tight fists. Harry risked touching his fingers to the back of her hand; she glared at him but soon relaxed enough to let herself fall down on the chair next to her. She muttered a cleaning spell and gathered her hair in a high ponytail. Harry loved when she did that. “Okay, Harry James Potter. I’m listening to you. Try to be honest this time.”

“You are beautiful with your hair like that,” Harry blurted out and then cursed himself for always saying the wrong thing in the wrong moment.

“Harry…”

“Um, yeah, sorry. Okay, well. Yes, it’s true. I cheated on you for the last year and I know… er, I understand, what you’re saying. I was not cheating on you physically in the years before, but I wasn’t completely involved in our marriage as I should have been. I was a right shite.”

“You could say that, Harry.” Ginny was tapping her fingers on the table, quickly, mechanically, as if trying to dig a hole in it.

“Right. What you must know is that I love you, Gin. You are my family, but… at some point, something clicked with Draco. We just, I don’t know. The time we spent together felt perfect, the feelings I had for him started growing with the years passing, and I knew… I thought… it wasn’t right to be that happy with him when I had all of you at home — you… Molly, Arthur… our kids… I tried to bury everything deep down, I convinced myself it was only a stupid childish infatuation...” Harry was chewing on his bottom lip — he wasn’t good with words.

Ginny shook her head, a look of pity on her face. “You’re supposed to be the Gryffindor number one, Harry. The bravest. You faced Voldemort and you won. And you shit your pants for what? Because you couldn't tell me and the other Weasleys you’re gay? It was a squalid move to continue our marriage, Potter.”

Harry felt guilt and shame creeping over his face and chest and he dropped his gaze. “I know. I’m so sorry, Ginny.”

She got up, making Harry look up at her again. Her face seemed tired and older all of a sudden. Harry knew she didn’t deserve this. He knew he had handled all of this in the wrong way, but there wasn’t anything he could do to fix things now. She scrubbed a hand on her face and then placed it on Harry’s shoulder. “You should have pondered your choices before being sorry, Harry. Goodnight.”

She stalked off, leaving Harry in the kitchen, wallowing in his guilt. His mind drifted off, thinking about Draco, hoping he’d had better luck. He got up and decided to go sleep in their guest room — if he’d ever be able to sleep. As soon as he walked in there, he sat down on the bed, a pounding ache making its way up to his head, as a memory invaded his mind.

_Draco was sitting on the couch in Harry’s living room, drinking a glass of Firewhisky._

_“Ugh, how you can drink that stuff is beyond my comprehension.” Harry was looking at him with disgust._

_Draco just stretched his glass towards him. “At least try it.”_

_Harry shook his head. “Are you kidding me? Our kids are playing in the garden just now. What if they need us and we are drunk? Ginny and Astoria would kill us and would go on forever about how they always take care of the kids and the one time they go out shopping leaving them with us, we fuck up. No thanks.”_

_Draco snorted. “You’re a wuss, Potter.” But his insults haven’t held any malice for a while now._

_Harry pulled a face and grabbed the glass. “I am not! Fuck you!” Tilting his head back, he downed the Firewhisky in one go._

_“Hey, easy there, sweetheart.” Draco was laughing heartily._

_Harry could already feel the alcohol giving him an adrenaline boost. “I’m not your sweetheart.” He sat down next to Draco, smirking at him._

_“Look who’s already intoxicated. Should I call St. Mungo’s?” Draco was still laughing._

_“The only thing that’s intoxicating me is your laughter.” As soon as he had said that Harry felt his face grow hot and panicked that he’d crossed a line._

_Draco raised his eyebrows, leaned forward, laughing lightly, and brushed his lips on Harry’s ear. “Is it?”_

_Harry closed his eyes. His cock was painfully throbbing in his trousers but shouts distracted them. “Dads! Dads! Come see!”_

Harry sighed. Old memories of old times. He let his body slide down on the bed and turned off the lights. The next day would be a hard one.

^^^^^

“Wake up, Harry!” Ginny’s voice pierced through Harry’s ears, making him open one eye to look at her. He felt pain in every muscle of his body.

His voice still full of sleep, he tried to communicate as a human being. “Ginny, wha’…”

She approached the bed, huffing impatiently. “Harry, we have a brunch with our kids and their families today, did you forget? They’ll be here in one hour! You need to get ready. A sixty-year-old man sleeping in his clothes, without blankets. You’re not young anymore, Harry, you’ll catch a cold!”

He sat up straight now, not without difficulties. Ginny was right. He smiled at her, trying to look confident. “I’m fine, but thank you for caring, still.”

She widened her eyes and crossed her arms. “I don’t care! I just! Well, try to be straight for one more brunch, okay?” She turned to go away, but Harry called out to her.

“What!? We have to tell them the truth, Gin!” He got up from the bed, following her. “Wait, come back!”

Ginny stopped right outside the door and twisted to look, nay, _scowl,_  at him. “We, Harry? We?! _We_ absolutely don’t need to tell them anything! _You_ are going to do it, and _I_ am going to be somewhere else when you do!” With that, she stalked off, probably to the kitchen to fix the last things for the brunch.

Sighing, Harry went to the bathroom to pull himself together. A warm shower had always helped him clear his head and he took advantage of that to think about how to tell his children the news. When he got out of the shower, he still had no idea how to behave. _‘Try to be straight for one more brunch.’_ What did that even mean?

When he walked into the kitchen, Ginny was cooking waffles and cutting fresh fruits. Harry stared at her figure, always graceful and elegant despite the years passing. He probably owed her a ‘straight’ brunch. He cleared his throat and she turned, her eyes bloodshot. Guilt again crept into Harry’s throat, but he swallowed it down, opting for a stretched smile instead.

“I can do one more straight brunch.”

She nodded, a little smile pulling at her lips. “Thanks, Harry. I can’t face this right now.” Harry nodded back; he was still trying to understand how the fuck would he behave differently to convey straightness. He was preparing the table when a loud bang made him drop a dish that shattered on the floor.

In a rush, James, Albus and Lily all entered the kitchen, looking hurried and astounded. Ginny glanced sideways at Harry, who had no idea what was happening. They had barely the time to share a look when the three children started talking at the same time.

“What the actual fu — ” “Is this true?” “Mum, how are you?” Lily went running to hug Ginny, covering her face with kisses. She looked completely taken aback, but soon enough relaxed in her hug, whispering, “Oh Merlin, thanks, Lily.”

James regarded Harry furiously, narrowing his eyes at him. “Scorpius called us this morning. He told us very interesting news, Dad.” He spat that ‘dad’ as if it was the worst word in the dictionary. Albus was nodding next to him, but he looked less angry and more curious.

Harry cleared the floor of the shattered dish and fidgeted with his hands — it seemed he didn’t need to be straight after all. He aimed for casual. “Where are the children?”

James seemed ready to give a scolding answer when Albus intervened, trying to be reassuring. “Oh, we left them at home. We wanted to, erm…”

“Stop this chit-chat! Dad, would you care to tell us what’s happening?” Lily was still hugging Ginny and helped her to sit down, threading her fingers in her hair.

Harry looked at Ginny. “I think we should talk about it without your mother.”

“It’s fine.” She answered pronto. “They know already, and they are here now, so let’s just be done with this.”

Harry nodded. “You must know, I didn’t intend to hurt your mother, ever. Draco and I… we just weren’t able to control it.”

James was breathing calmer now, his attention fully drawn to Harry; Albus lightly patted his shoulder and Lily kissed Ginny’s temple. Harry had no idea what else to say to his children — it wasn’t like they should know everything like he owed Ginny.

“I am not asking you to be supportive right now, I’m just telling you because I needed to come out of the closet and be honest with all of you. I hope we can face this. I’ll leave you with your mum, shall I? We can talk another time.”

They all nodded, and Harry exited the kitchen, heading to the living room, standing in front of the Floo Fireplace. Surely, if Scorpius had called them, he had already talked with Draco and hopefully, he and Draco could meet now. He grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder when he felt a finger poking his back. He turned to see Albus looking at him with an embarrassed smile.

“Dad, I just wanted to tell you… Um. James is angry right now, but you know him, he’ll come around soon. He’s just like you, ready to get mad, but easily calms down. Lily, she has always had a special relationship with mum, right? But she loves you and I am sure she’ll accept this thing with time.” He stopped, worrying his lips.

Harry smiled, his heart warmed by his words. “Thank you, Al. I hope so. What about you?”

Albus raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. “Dad, please. I knew you felt something for Draco well before today.” Harry grinned, and Albus quickly concluded, “That said, it doesn’t mean I am fine with this. You hurt mum, and that’s never fine. You’ll have to work hard to regain our trust. But… I wanted you to know, I am here for you too.”

With a warm feeling spreading through his body, Harry hugged Albus, whispering his gratitude in his ear. With the Floo Powder still clutched in his fingers, Harry stepped into the fireplace, calling Diagon Alley.

^^^^^

It was the morning after, and still, Draco couldn’t believe they had done this. Last night, he and Astoria had slept together hugging on the couch in the living room. Neither of them had really closed their eyes and slept more than ten minutes in a row, but they hadn’t spoken at all.

The first rays of sunshine were coming through the windows and they couldn’t avoid the confrontation any longer.

With a deep sigh, Astoria sat up on the couch and looked intently at Draco. “So, it’s true. It really happened.”

Draco’s eyebrows knitted together and he scratched his head. “Yes, Tori. I… am sorry.”

She nodded and got up, padding to the fireplace. She took a bit of Floo Powder and firecalled Scorpius, asking him to come to their place in thirty minutes. Draco wasn’t sure it was a good idea to tell Scorpius so soon, without the two of them talking more about it, but he didn’t dare say anything.

They each got ready in the two bathrooms of their house and while dressing, Draco hoped he could still meet Harry later in Diagon Alley as they had planned to do before all of this.

When he came out of the bathroom and padded to the living room again, it was to find Scorpius already sat on one of the ottomans next to the couch, looking confused at Astoria, probably trying to process what she was saying. Her voice was trembling, she looked already on the verge of crying again.

As soon as Scorpius saw Draco, his eyebrows wrinkled, and his lips tightened. “Is this true?”

Draco tried a smile, that probably looked more like the face of someone with a stomach ache. “Depends on what you are referring to.”

Astoria turned her eyes to him, narrowing them. That wasn’t the right moment to joke, evidently.

“Erm, I mean, yes, it’s true.”

Scorpius got up from his seat and crossed his arms. “What the fuck, Dad? With Harry? He’s like another dad to me! I call him _Papa!_  This is sick!”

Draco felt his eyes stinging and closed his hands in tight fists, trying to avoid bursting out crying in front of his son and his just-cheated-on wife. “I know, I mean, we didn’t plan it, Scorp. It just happened and I apologised to your mum, I never wanted to hurt her!”

Astoria sniffled and Scorpius went to sit next to her, hugging her. He rubbed his hands on her back, trying to calm her down. “That’s the least, Dad. What are you planning to do now? Mum said you want to _marry_?”

Draco sighed slowly. “Well, yes. Not tomorrow, but we would like to.”

Astoria suddenly started laughing, to Draco and Scorpius’ surprise. “I can’t believe this! We also hosted the campaign in favour of gay marriage. We participated actively in giving you this opportunity! Aren’t you lucky, Draco? It’s like I gave you my blessing.”

It was a bitter laugh, and Draco knew that. But at least she had stopped crying. Scorpius’ lips seemed to try to stretch into a smile against his will. “Oh, damn. Did you already know? When we hosted that?”

Draco went to sit next to them, skimming a hand through his hair. “I’ve known for a while now. But no, I wasn’t doing it only for Harry and me. Listen, I know we’ve fucked-up greatly, but… well, I hope we can find a solution together.”

Astoria hid her head in Scorpius’ neck, and he looked sadly at Draco, the anger seemed gone. “Of course, we will. But we’ll need time. Oh! Do James, Al and Lily know about this? I think today they have brunch together.”

That caught Astoria’s attention as she raised her head and shared a worried look with them. “Should I call them to check if they are all still alive?”

The three of them snorted at the same time and Scorpius grabbed his phone from the pocket of his jeans. “I shall do it. Merlin, this is weird stuff. When did we become the protagonists of a tv show?” He shook his head, sticking out his tongue at Draco.

“You should go, for now. We’ll talk again later.”

Draco nodded and grabbed his wand to Disapparate. He needed to see Harry again and know how things went for him.

^^^^^

Draco Disapparated in front of the door of The Three Broomsticks. It was usually where Harry and Draco would meet and he spotted Harry on the sidewalk next to the pub as soon as the last cell of his body returned to its place.

“Harry!” His voice was a bit louder than intended, his emotions clearly getting the best of him.

Harry turned with a big grin plastered on his face. “Draco!” He ran to him, covering the few metres that separated them and launched himself into Draco’s arms, kissing him on the cheek. “Is it too soon to tell you I missed you?”

Draco pulled a face, mocking him. “Well, it is to show affection in public. And — ” He disentangled from Harry’s embrace. “I missed you too.”

Draco’s entire body was thrumming with the excitement of having Harry for himself, finally, of being free to tell him these kinds of things, of being free to think he’s handsome when he smiles, speaks or even only breathes. But they still had to be careful in public. “Do you want to grab something at the pub? I want to know everything.”

They entered and ordered a butterbeer for Harry — “Such a wuss, after all this time.” “Shut up, Draco, we’re not all old classy pure-blood cretins here.” — and a Firewhisky for Draco. They were sharing tells of their previous night and the events of the morning when two Patronuses appeared at their table.

A big regal horse and an elegant phoenix were glowing blue and they started relaying their wives’ message together. “We are headed to your house at the beach. Don’t search for us. Enjoy your alone time, hubbies.”

Ah, the house at the beach.

_“Draco sodding Malfoy, I fucking had a fuckity idea!” Harry jumped from his seat, clutching hard Draco’s arm._

_“Woah, are you always this sweary when you’re tipsy? And don’t touch me!” Draco tried to escape Harry’s grip, but he didn’t let go. Whatever idea hit him, seemed to excite him to no end._

_“Shut up, I am not tipsy! We have work tomorrow, we can’t be tipsy on duty.” Harry still hadn’t let go of Draco’s arm, and the more time passed the more Draco became aware of their contact, driving him mental. They had been friends for quite a bit now and what Draco had understood was that he really, really reacted in an inappropriate way at Harry touching him._

_Actually… “Hey, how long have we been friends now?”_

_Harry seemed baffled for a moment. “Eh? Three years, more or less? What kind of question is that now? Can I tell you my idea! C’mon, Draco, at least try to be a bit interested in my things!”_

_Draco rolled his eyes, but a giggle escaped his mouth. “Tell me.”_

_Harry’s lips formed a smirk. “We should buy a beach house!”_

_Draco’s eyebrows shot up. “We as in ‘Harry and Draco’ or is it a generic we?”_

_Harry slapped his hand on Draco’s arm. “We we, idiot! For… business! When we are tired from work, we go there to relax. It will make us work better!”_

_“Ah, you are just forgetting something important in this equation.” Harry looked at him puzzled as if really struggling to think about it. Draco snapped, “Our wives!”_

_Harry snorted. “Sure, sure. They can come too if they want. But it will be our place, for us, you know.” Harry’s cheeks gained a deep red colour. “Yeah, sorry, it was a stupid idea, why would you want to spend time with me?”_

_Draco cleared his throat. “A beach house you said? It sounds great.”_

_Harry smiled, making Draco’s heartbeat race and his mouth go dry. He was stunning when he smiled. “We’ll go house hunting, it will be fun!”_

As soon as the Patronuses released their message, they disappeared. Draco turned to Harry. “Oh man, do you think it’s a good thing? The two of them, alone, there?”

Harry was scratching the back of his neck. “Honestly, I don’t know. But we can’t tell them off, now. Ugh, that’s _our_ house…”

Draco sneaked a hand under their table to stroke Harry’s thigh. “Can you believe that we had a house together and we didn’t even know we loved each other? We are idiots.”

“Yeah, and oh Merlin, we also went house hunting and damn, all the shopping we did for the furniture together. We chose everything, even the beds and the curtains! You were so fixated with silk stuff and I wanted so badly to have a chromatically arranged house. I’m asking myself how did I not realise before I am gay, really.” Harry’s voice was rough for laughing so much. “We also tried the bed together to see if it was comfortable! You said–I remember it–you said ‘ _If I have to share a room with you, Potter, at least make the bed a comfortable one.’_ Dear Godric!”

They were openly laughing now, Draco’s cheeks already wet with tears. “Who said that we had to share a room, then, it’s a mystery. We could have simply had a room each. But no, we did a room for both of us and a guest room. What the fuck.”

People next to them in the pub turned to look at them. They were now used to seeing Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter hanging out together, but to see them so lighthearted and laughing together must have been quite the sight.

When they calmed down enough for words to come out evenly, Harry started scraping the label of his butterbeer glass, a sign that Draco knew meant he was brooding. “Do you…. Do you remember when I taught you the _Incanto Patronus_?” Draco just flicked his eyes to meet Harry’s, waiting for him to go on. “The first time… the first time you cast it. It was a stag.”

Draco felt the tip of his ears growing hotter, a tingling sensation on his cheeks. “Damn, I was so embarrassed. Thank fuck you taught me at Hogwarts and not together with Astoria. I thought I’d given myself and my feelings away, but thankfully you’re a chronically oblivious idiot.”

Harry stuck his tongue out at him. “Hey! I just _pretended_ not to know what it meant and invented the story that sometimes one assumes their teacher’s Patronus. I was… oh Draco, I was so happy. I thought of telling you everything that day, you know? Of telling you I loved you too, of running away together, building a life together... But, the second time you did it in front of me, it had changed, and I was scared I had maybe only imagined all of that…” He was rubbing the label so hard, Draco feared it would catch fire.

He put a hand on Harry’s, soothing him. “Do you have a vague idea of how hard it was to change my Patronus? I read billions of books on the topic to see how the fuck to do it and in the end, it wasn’t even worth it! My Patronus became… that fucking beast… Jarvey, you called it?”

Harry started laughing quietly. “Yeah, they are like ferrets, but magical, because they can talk. How did it become that, though? I mean, I don’t think the ferret episode is a happy one for you, right?”

Draco sighed. “Of course it wasn’t, Harry. But… to change my Patronus so that it didn’t show my real feelings? That wasn’t a happy thing.” He huffed sadly, shaking his head. “Why? Why didn’t you tell me, Harry? I would have… I would have dropped everything for you.”

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand, a gloomy smile on his face. “It wasn’t the right time.”

Draco leaned a bit closer to Harry, clutching his hand so hard he knew he was hurting him. His voice was barely audible when he whispered, “I want to kiss you so hard right now.”

Harry tucked a strand of Draco’s hair behind his ear. “Soon. Soon, I promise.”

^^^^^

“Merlin’s flaccid balls! I am so angry I could fucking burn this horrible house to the ground!” Ginny was pacing angrily back and forth in the veranda of the beach house. She and Astoria had arrived less than an hour earlier.

“Ginny, why don’t you come lay down on one of the hammocks with me? They are so comfortable…” Astoria patted the hammock next to her, a reassuring smile pulling at her lips.

“What! How can you lay down like that, Tori, after all of this! How could we be so blind? I mean, they bought a house together! A house!”

Astoria snorted quietly, clutching the bowl of ice-cream in her hands. “Do you want a bit of ice cream? It’s delicious.”

“Tori! At least pretend to listen to me! This house… I want it now! It’s our right to have it!” Ginny stopped with her hands on her hips, a frown on her face, nostrils fuming.

“I really don’t think so, Gin. They didn’t put us in the sales contract. Oh wow, do you think they used it for their… sordid affair?” Astoria was lightly laughing, a few tears stuck on her lashes.

Ginny approached her and stole her bowl of ice cream. She looked inside of it and frowned at the amount of liquid she saw in it. Melted ice cream didn’t look like that. “What the fuck is in here? A calming potion? Drug?” She dipped a finger in it and licked it. “Tori! This almost intoxicated me and you’ve been eating it for the last half hour! This ice cream is drowned in whisky!”

She stopped, her scandalised face soon morphed into an amused one. “Can I have some?”

Astoria laughed uncontrollably at that, keeping her hands on her belly. “Please! It’s in the freezer.”

Ginny went to get some for herself and came back, laying down on the hammock next to Astoria. She took a deep breath. “Listen, Tori. This thing sucks, but… can I be honest with you?”

Astoria turned her head towards Ginny, nodding silently. Ginny went on, “Good, because… this is a secret I have never had the strength to reveal to anyone, but. I guess it’s the right time to… well, Harry and I, oh fuck. We were a disaster. We always had fights and arguments, and after Lily’s birth... we never, you know. We never had…”

“Sex?”

“Yeah. Sex. Fuck, I’m here complaining about my shameful husband, but the truth is, I am angry with myself too. I pushed something that didn’t work too far.” Ginny started eating her ice cream, absent-mindedly looking at the landscape in front of her eyes. The sea was always a deep blue by midday and the seagulls were flying happily in the sky, hooting and trying to catch fish. Thankfully, during September, the weather wasn’t too hot and the light breeze made staying outside comfortable.

“Ginny… You know what I did today after Draco left and Scorpius went back home? I went into Draco’s studio. I wanted to… I don’t know. Destroy it? And when I entered — dear Salazar, I think I hadn’t entered his studio in years. Years. And when I did, a lump formed in my throat and I started crying and crying and crying, until I had no voice, until I felt completely empty. His shelves… oh Gin, his shelves are full of gay books and films and photos of him and Harry. I lived there with him, how did I miss it? Where was I these last thirty-five years?” Astoria dropped her bowl and covered her mouth with her hands, trying to muffle her sobs.

Ginny stood up and reached her, hugging her tightly. “Oh, Tori… I’m gonna tell you a silly thing. There were times when I’ve been jealous of Draco, you know.”

Tori hid her head in Ginny’s neck. “Yeah, I can understand. I was jealous of Harry too.” She shifted to make space for Ginny. She sat and clutched her hands.

“It’s not our fault, though. We may have been a bit clueless, and we may have tried to make something dead work, but they cheated on us. I am so angry, so fucking angry. Why aren’t you, Tori?”

She sighed deeply. “Because… I am heartbroken.”

A heavy silence enveloped them, holding the implications of what she said clear between them. Astoria went on, “I love Draco. I do, even if… things weren’t wonderful, even if sex… wasn’t our greatest strength. But I love him, Gin. How do you recover from something like this at sixty years old?”

“We do. We will and… oh no.” Ginny scrubbed her hands over her eyes, a smile appearing on her face. “Oh no, you know we’ll support them, in the end, right? And… we’ll go to their wedding. Their _wedding,_  Tori.”

They looked at each other in silence for a second before bursting out laughing.

“We’ll help them choose their robes.”

“And their rings.”

“Their crowns…”

“Crowns? Harry will never wear a — damn…”

“Yeah, and the shoes.”

“Do you think he’ll ask me to wear his shoes to enlarge them, so they won’t hurt his feet?”

“Probably.”

“Fuck.”

Ginny inhaled slowly, closing her eyes. “Let’s go inside and get some rest, shall we?”

^^^^^

It was 6 p.m. when Astoria read it the first time. 6.01 p.m. when she read it the second. At 6.03 p.m. she read it again, and again, and again. Ginny was cooking in the kitchen, so she probably hadn’t checked her phone in a while.

Astoria stood up from the bed and ran to look for Ginny. “Ginny! Ginny!” She went into the kitchen to see Ginny frozen with her phone in her hands.

“Oh, you saw it.”

Ginny raised her head. “I’m asking myself who has _not_ seen it already.”

**_Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, the story of a cheat_ **

_Rumours have it that our beloved hero Harry Potter and the former Death Eater Draco Malfoy have had an affair for the last twenty years, violating the bonds of marriage._

_Solid sources told us that they had been seen this morning at The Three Broomsticks holding hands and kissing fervently._

_Here’s the testimony of the informant, who asked to remain anonymous: “Yes, I was there, and I saw them! They were kissing and laughing, they seemed very close and in love.”_

_After their first years at Hogwarts, where they both teach, – Harry Potter in ‘Defence Against the Dark Arts’ and Draco Malfoy in ‘Potions’ – we published an article reporting our belief in merit of a possible relationship between the two. It doesn’t surprise us to learn we were right from the beginning._

_Possibilities are that Ginevra Potter, née Weasley, and Astoria Malfoy, née Greengrass, may have known the entire time and only played the role to save appearances. We hope we’ll have the opportunity to interview them._

_More details will come in the next days. Our article from 2006 can be found on page 16._

Right below the article was a photo of Harry and Draco holding hands and smiling. They didn’t seem to kiss, though.

Ginny’s eyes sparkled with anger. “We? Play the role?! Kiss? What the fuck are they talking about?”

Astoria was still reading it for the tenth time. “I’m not giving them any interview!”

Barely ten minutes later they were at Ron and Hermione’s house.

“If I have to be entirely honest, it doesn’t surprise me. I mean, I’ve been friends with Harry for longer than Malfoy and we never bought a house together.”

“Ron! I am not asking about that! I am asking what we can do now!” Ginny managed to buy a copy of the Prophet newspaper on their way back to town and was holding it right in front of Ron’s face.

Hermione interrupted them. “I’ve called Draco and Harry, they are on their way here. Don’t look at me like that, guys, we need to solve this together.”

^^^^^

Draco arrived at Ron and Hermione’s just a moment after Harry. When they first saw the article, they had panicked, but then they had rationalised and, well, Hermione had called them saying she had a plan. So, they had calmed down and immediately Floo’d to her house.

As soon as he stepped out of their fireplace, though, Draco stilled: Astoria and Ginevra were there too. But they didn’t seem angry with them. In fact…

“How dare they call him ‘former Death Eater’! After all this time! It’s outrageous!” Astoria was yelling, she still hadn’t seen Harry and Draco arrive.

“Draco! Harry! You’re here finally! What is this?!” Ginevra shoved the newspaper into Harry’s chest, pinning it there with her hand.

Harry swallowed sharply, his Adam’s apple bobbing in a way that sparked fires in Draco’s veins. He shook his head to clear his mind; this wasn’t the right moment to get turned-on.

“This is bullshit! We didn’t kiss! Okay, we held hands. So what!” Harry’s cheeks were flushed red and he was looking around them all as if trying to read the situation.

“We really didn’t kiss, guys. We are not _that_ idiotic.”

Ginevra dropped the newspaper and stared at them. “Then we have to bury the reporters. How dare they say we played a role with you! Hermione, what’s your plan?”

Hermione inhaled calmly and tried to explain. “In case you hadn’t noticed, the writer of the article is our beloved Rita Skeeter. Everyone in the Wizarding World knows that she’s a terrible journalist, no one ever believes her. But if we want to move against her anyway, we just need to make a few calls and maybe ask Luna to publish something in the Quibbler in your favour guys.”

“This reminds me of our fourth year all over again. But we’re sixty now. I can’t believe this.” Harry slumped on the couch, looking worriedly at Draco. “We shouldn’t have done this.”

There was a heavy silence for a few minutes before anybody spoke. Draco bit his lip to restrain the cold answer that was already there — old habits. He inhaled deeply, counting to ten, and replied, “You really think that? Because I’m done feeling guilty for who I am, Harry. For as much as I care, we could hang a big giant pink banner outside our house saying we are gay and soon-to-be-married too.” He tried to say it in the steadiest way possible, but his hand flew to his left arm, rubbing it nervously.

Harry stood up, reaching him, he took Draco’s hand and smoothed where he was torturing his arm. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I’m just nervous… I, of course, I am happy we came out. Just… maybe avoid the pink banner?”

“Eww, do we have to stay here and bear your honeymoon phase, now? Get your shit together. I’ll go talk with Luna, Tori come with me. Ron, you and Hermione should go find Rita.” With that, Ginevra stalked off, in the direction of the fireplace.

“Girls, you don’t have to help us. We know we fucked up and — ”

“No, we don’t have to.” Astoria interrupted him, “But we want to. You may have been disrespectful with us, but we are family and this stupid demeanour of judgement and resentment amongst the Wizarding World should stop.” She reached Ginny at the fireplace. “We’ll update later.”

After they were gone, Harry turned to Ron. “Guys, I know I hadn’t told you some things…”

Ron patted Harry’s shoulder. “We’ll talk later. We have a certain old friend to find right now.”

“Let us help.” Draco tried to intervene, to feel useful in some way. Hermione just walked passed them, laughing and muttering something he didn’t quite catch.

“Just wait for us here, will you? We’ll fix this in no time.” And just like that, they were gone.

Draco turned to Harry, fixing his gaze on his lips. “Erm, we are alone.”

Harry’s eyebrows drew together. “Yeah, so what? We’re useless! Everyone has something to do, _for us,_  and we are useless and stupid.”

“Well, I mean, I consider it a victory that our wives are standing up for us. And I am not stupid! Don’t kill the moment, Harry!” Draco crossed his arms, faking offence.

“What moment?!”

“You’re so clueless, for fuck’s sake! We are… _alone,_  mhmh.” Draco tried to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively, approaching Harry and sneaking an arm around his waist. He pulled him close, making their chests bump together.

“Oooh! Draco! This is not our house!” Harry sounded scandalised, but his hands were already skimming over Draco’s back, reaching his hair, tangling in it.

“We’ll be quick. You were sexy before, all worried, with your Adam’s apple bobbing like that… you know I love your throat.” Draco licked a long stripe up Harry’s throat, focussing on his Adam’s apple, moaning all the way through, eliciting delicious gasps from Harry.

“Sometimes I think we are too old for this stuff, but you are so hot...” Harry’s voice was rough, his hard cock already straining against Draco’s thigh.

“ _Old,_  tsk tsk. Sixty is not even halfway through our entire life. I want you.” Draco pushed Harry backwards until his calves buckled against the couch and he fell on it, pulling Draco down on top of him.

Draco didn’t waste any time, his hands flying to unfasten Harry’s trousers. He slid off the couch, landing on his knees, dragging Harry’s trousers and pants together down with him and taking them off of Harry’s legs. “My knees are gonna hurt tomorrow, fuck, but this is so worth it. You’re so beautiful.” Draco grabbed Harry’s dick, giving a long tug, enjoying the groans escaping Harry. With his other hand, he took his wand and muttered a lubricating spell, slicking his fingers and brushing one on Harry’s entrance. As soon as he did so, Harry quivered and moaned, his hand finding Draco’s arm and clutching it.

Draco loved how sensitive Harry was.

_Harry had just had his first son, James. Draco and he were at the Black Lake’s river, as usual during the warmer seasons, dipping their feet into the water._

_“So, how is it to be a father?”_

_“It’s… hard. But also, I am so excited to see how this little bean will grow, you know?” Harry was scratching the back of his neck, his trousers pulled up, showing his bare calves. Draco thought they looked extremely kissable._

_“I guess so. I don’t know if I want to be a father right now… I don’t know.” Draco’s gaze hovered higher up, to Harry’s bare chest. Harry was always ready to sunbathe – his brownish skin didn’t risk becoming lobster-like at the first ray of sunshine, unlike Draco’s._

_Harry turned to him and sighed. “I mean… It has its pros and cons. One big con is, well, lack of sex.”_

_Draco finally flicked his eyes up to meet Harry’s. They were even more beautiful when Harry laughed. “Mmmh, I thought you’d need it to have a child?”_

_Harry snorted again. “Sure, but with Ginny… Sometimes sex is… difficult, for me. And oh well, now that James is born, it’s even worse.”_

_Draco sucked in a breath. He could relate with Harry on that. “What do you mean?”_

_Harry pulled a face, wrinkling his eyebrows. “Dear Godric, can you swear to me you won’t laugh at me? It’s something I’ve never told anyone.”_

_Curiosity began to tickle Draco. “Harry, I always laugh at you. But please, I swear I won’t tell this to anyone, okay?”_

_Harry nodded, he seemed relieved by Draco’s words. Taking a deep breath, he started again, “Well, what I mean is, I… like Ginny, but… oh Merlin, sometimes I think about… other, erm, men?”_

_Draco’s jaw dropped without him realising it, his breath stopping. Had he – had he heard right? Could it really be that Harry was feeling the same things as Draco lately?_

_Harry’s face was quickly gaining a red tint that had nothing to do with the sun touching his skin. Draco needed to be cool if he wanted to know more. “Okay… and, um, what, erm, what do you think about?”_

_“I… about what it could be like to have sex with a man?” Harry closed his eyes. “Fuck, it’s sick, I know.”_

_“It’s not,” Draco replied before he could think otherwise. “It happens to me too.”_

_Harry opened his eyes wide again and said, in a weak voice, “Are you mocking me? Because it’s not funny.”_

_“I’m not! I wouldn’t, you idiot. I’ve never said this to anyone either, but it’s true. And I’ll tell you more to prove my point. Sometimes, I even wank thinking about men.” Draco felt his heart in his throat, pulsing madly. Had he said too much? He probably had, but he was beginning to feel so aroused that his brain wasn’t working anymore._

_Harry inhaled sharply, his eyes bigger than saucers. “You... wanked… Umm.” He shifted in his position, making Draco glance lower, where a boner seemed to tent Harry’s trousers._

_Draco licked his lips, gaining confidence. “Always so eloquent, Potter.”_

_Harry narrowed his eyes at him, searching for something in Draco’s face. Draco felt hot under his gaze and whatever Harry was searching for, he seemed to have found it because he leaned towards Draco and gritted out, “Okay, listen Malfoy, is this a challenge for you? Because I do that too. Yep, I wank thinking about another man behind me, under the shower, brushing his cock between my, er, my arse cheeks and I… don’t know how that would feel, but when I touch myself there it’s so fucking good. It’s so good that sometimes I just…slip a finger in? Take that, loser.” Even if he was smirking, trying to say things laughing, as a joke, Draco saw that he was breathing hard, his lips parted._

_They were walking a tightrope, Draco knew it, but his cock was now fully hard in his trousers. Dreaming about these things was one thing, but knowing that Harry actually did them… “Fuck, Harry. When you do that… Do you — ” Draco’s voice was so rough he had to clear his throat. “Do you imagine a cock instead of your fingers? Breaching you, slowly opening you, filling you?” Damn, Draco had no idea where this boldness was coming from._

_Harry sighed, his hand moving a bit towards his groin. “I – yes, fuck Draco, yes.” He gave a squeeze at his cock, Draco clearly saw that. And panicked._

_“What are we doing?” He almost didn’t want to know the answer. Almost._

_Harry was openly touching himself outside his trousers at that point, his face contorted in pure bliss. “You know, I only think of one man, Draco.”_

_Draco’s heart skipped a beat, making his voice tremble. “Oh, Harry. We can’t.”_

_“Tell me it’s any different for you, then.”_

_Draco’s eyes were fixated on Harry’s hand working on his cock. He whispered as if hoping Harry wouldn’t quite hear him for real. “Tell me more.”_

_Harry shifted again to be more comfortable and widened his legs. His hand was still moving. “I want to know how it feels, aaah, how it feels to have your bare chest brushing on my back while your cock thrusts into me… I want to hear your gasps and moans filling my ears, I want to… aah, Draco, I want to… touch yourself, please.”_

_Draco was so hard it was painful. Harry seemed in wild abandon, his pupils shadowed with lust, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, his hair starting to stick to his forehead, his chest covered in a light layer of perspiration… Draco slipped a hand under his belt and grasped his cock, moaning in relief. “Dear Lord, Harry, I want to know your taste… I want to take your cock in my mouth, to lick it, to have it…”_

_Harry’s mouth opened, the most beautiful sounds escaping it. “Yes, yes, Draco, I… I…”_

_Draco quickened his pace, his eyes closing, arousal taking control over his mind, full of images of Harry naked, Harry under the shower, wanking thinking about Draco... “Fuck, yes, Harry, come, come please, I… I am…”_

_With a last few tugs, Draco came in his pants, covering his hand with his release. In the aftershocks of his orgasm, Draco switched his eyes towards Harry and the sight took his breath away. Harry’s entire body convulsed, the muscles of his arms flexing deliciously, his legs trembling. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen._

_Draco left himself slide down on the grass, gazing at the sky. Harry followed him shortly after, still breathing hard. “Fuck, Draco, I — ”_

_Draco turned his head, looked at him. “What we did.. this is not right. But… it was so hot.”_

_Harry nodded, the green of his eyes mixing with the green of the grass. “Yeah, and we can’t do it again.”_

_With a sigh, Harry got up, cleaning himself and wearing his shirt again. He glanced towards Draco with a painful expression. “See you again in my dreams, Draco.”_

_“See you in my dreams, Harry.”_

Draco was fucking Harry with his fingers now, blowing him off at the same time. Harry was close, he knew it. He learned the signs of Harry’s orgasm well before that day. He dropped Harry’s cock, eliciting a scandalised cry from him and gave a lick at Harry’s balls, whispering, “Fuck, Harry, do you remember that time… oh, I miss our twenties, we came only from talking about what we would have liked to do to each other…”

Harry gasped and let out a little laugh. “I can assure you it’s just the same now. I am so close, Draco… don’t tease me.”

Draco locked eyes with Harry and smirked. He took his cock in his mouth again and sighed contentedly when Harry came, splashing his throat with sweet semen.

Making themselves decent for when the others would come back, they sat on the couch. Harry rested his head on Draco’s shoulder and placed a kiss there. “I remember that time, by the way. You said you wanted to suck my cock… and even after all these years…”

“It’s the thing I prefer, yeah.” Draco closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of the couch.

“Draco? Do you want me to take care of you? I am in the mood for — ”

“Errr, I may have come in my pants, or I may haven’t.” Draco snorted loudly, scrubbing a hand on his face.

“Merlin, we really aren’t young boys anymore, are we?”

^^^^^

“This is gonna be embarrassing,” Draco whispered to Harry.

“Oh, c’mon, we can do it.” Harry grabbed Draco’s elbow and dragged him into the dining room of their beach house.

A bunch of red-haired people, their former wives and their children were all waiting for them, chatting and munching some snacks before lunch. When Draco and Harry entered the room, all their heads snapped, and they all hugged and kissed their greetings.

“I would have never thought we would be all together like this again, you know. I am so happy! Even if the circumstances are a bit weird…” Scorpius giggled and offered two glasses of champagne to Draco and Harry. Then, he levitated a glass for each person.

“A toast! To your divorces!” Everyone snorted and took a gulp of champagne.

Astoria raised her glass and inclined it to Draco and Harry. “To a lifetime of happiness, eh?”

Draco felt his cheeks growing hot; he hadn’t wanted a big reunion with the Granger-Weasleys too, but it seemed that everyone thought it was necessary to start to be comfortable with each other again.

Harry cleared his throat next to him. “Erm, thanks Astoria. We want to thank you all, guys, for being so understanding and supportive, after that article came out…”

“We know, we know, Harry. But everything is solved now, and you came out to the Wizarding World and it kinda seems like things are working out? We… are surely making the effort. Don’t push your luck too much, though?” Ginevra stuck her tongue out at them and downed her champagne in one-go.

She moved towards a package on the table and picked it up. “Before we start eating, we’d like to give you a gift that Tori and I bought for you. If it’s a thing for weddings, it should be for divorces too, right?” She held it out to them and raised an eyebrow, defiantly. Tori was right next to her, laughing up her sleeve.

Harry grasped it and everyone sat at the table. Draco shared a worried look with Harry and took a deep breath. “Um, we don’t have anything for you.”

Tori shook her head and winked. “Nah, you’re fine.” Ginevra was laughing next to her. Draco looked around the table, but everyone seemed just as baffled as Harry and him.

Muttering a “’kay”, Harry opened the box and peeked inside. His eyes widened and his mouth formed a big “O” gasping loudly. He whispered, “What the fuck…”

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and took a quick glance inside the box too. He snorted incredulously, his eyebrows now flying above his hairline. Everyone started to talk at the same time.

“Oh c’mon, let us see!” Hermione was always the most curious and excited when there was something to discover.

“What is it?” Scorpius tried to take the package from Harry, as the other shouted excitedly, “Guys? Show us!”

Draco furiously shook his head and hesitated, “N-no, I really don’t think we should show you. No no. Umm… Tori? What, why?” Draco couldn’t resist the amused smile that was pulling at his lips.

She wiggled her eyebrows and glanced at Ginevra, who nodded at her. “Well, we were walking by the river, you know, and we were talking about the divorce… your upcoming wedding… and how we should have bought a gift for you, on top of other things?! And we may have been a bit tipsy…”

Ginevra intervened. “Yeah, well… let’s just say that at a certain point I said something like, ‘we should give them something stupid and useless’ and — ”

“I’m quite sure you just yelled ‘let’s buy them a dildo!’”

“Tori… what… I didn’t… let me finish!” Ginevra tried to go on but everyone in the room was now gasping or muttering things and the chattering was too loud.

“Did you... just say… dildo?” Ron had a horrified look that didn’t match the smirk on his wife’s face. “Can I see it?” Hermione was stretching her neck to try to have a peek at the gift too.

Rose shouted indignantly, “MUM!” at the same time as Hugo and James, who were covering their faces with their hands.

“This lunch has just become more interesting…” Scorpius elbowed Albus in the ribs and they giggled together. “Yeah, I mean, it’s our dads we’re talking about but… let’s see the thing, now?”

“I don’t want to see it!” Ron slapped a hand on the table to make his point clear, but Lily was already reaching behind Harry and Draco’s seats, with a red blush spreading on her cheeks. She sneaked the package from Harry’s hands and went back to her seat next to Hermione. “It can’t be that bad!” The girls looked inside and burst out laughing so hard that they almost fell off their chairs.

“Ginny, Tori, what were you thinking about?!,” Hermione managed to grit out through her laughter.

Draco felt hot in his entire body and turned his head to Harry. He seemed to be in the same condition. Draco inhaled through his nostrils to find his voice again. “You two are idiots, but, erm, thank you?” He was grinning to them and Harry snorted. “Yeah, I mean, I doubt we’ll ever use it, but…”

“We don’t want to know, dad!” James rolled his eyes, exasperated.

“Oh, believe me, you do!” Lily finally took out the dildo and for a second, there was a stunned silence in the room. Then everyone lost it and started to laugh; even Ron seemed amused.

“That’s not real! It’s not possible, c’mon!” Rose’s cheeks coloured a deep red, almost covering her freckles, her hands trying to cover her face.

Harry cleared his throat. “Well, I mean… it’s a bit, um, weird, but all in all — ”

“Dad, dad, dad! Shut up! Shut up!” James was so desperate that he banged his head on the table.

“Oh, I am glad we guessed your tastes! We stayed in the shop forever, I swear. We were looking for the perfect thing… we saw a lot of weird stuff, handcuffs, whips, ropes and we didn’t know what to buy you! Then we saw the dildos department and there were so many!” Ginevra was telling her story as if it was the most normal thing.

Tori was still laughing. “Yeah, so we went with a stupid one. Who would have guessed you have such tastes…”

Draco pinched Harry on the arm. “Idiot! It’s not our tastes, oh Merlin! He’s just being stupid!” Draco took another worried look at the incriminating dildo.

It was enormous. It didn’t even have the shape of a cock. It resembled more a tentacle with pads on its length. The tip was smaller, almost a decent size, but every 3 centimetres it grew wider more and more, until the diameter was obscene. The colouring was disturbing too; it was all green with red stripes that looked like flames.

Draco swallowed around his dry mouth and shifted on his chair, hoping no one would notice him. That damn, absolutely abnormal, thing was having a weird effect on Draco.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. “Sure, sure, I was just kidding. Also, how thoughtful girls, green and red, like Slytherin and Gryffindor! We are lucky men.”

Ginevra and Tori stuck their tongues out at them and Tori opened her mouth as if starting to speak when James interrupted them all. “Can we please change the topic? And put that thing away, Hermione, for Merlin’s sake! Why am I even here today…”

Ron patted him on the shoulder, murmuring he had no idea either, and they all forgot about the dildo, moving on to different topics and starting to eat. Throughout the lunch, Harry would occasionally put his hand on Draco’s thigh, caressing it, moving up towards his groin, resting his hand on Draco’s crotch.

Draco found himself more than once almost choking on a piece of food, taking deep breaths, closing his eyes to get a hold of himself. That dildo was clearly intended as a joke, but it got to Draco and Harry noticed as much, so he decided to torture Draco, with excellent results — so that at the end of the lunch, Draco’s head was spinning and his cock was aching in his trousers.

He tried to look normal throughout all the goodbye-greetings, and after a weird moment with their wives —

“So, yeah, thanks for the gift… we’ll, um, we’ll just take it to… throw it away.”

“Oh, don’t worry, we can do that for you.”

“Or, you know what, we could keep it as a memory.”

— that got them a raised eyebrow from their wives, Draco and Harry could finally Disapparate back home. After everything that happened, Ginevra and Astoria were still living at the beach house to take some time for themselves and Draco and Harry would stay at Harry’s place during the weekends.

When they arrived home, Draco took off his coat and shoes and smiled at Harry. “It was a weird lunch, but I feel so lucky, love.” He cupped his face and kissed Harry, who readily wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, pushing him closer.

Draco broke the kiss, lightly brushing their noses together. “Do you remember when…”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Draco, I have no time for your memories, right now. I can feel your hard cock twisting against mine… I know you’ve been like this for most of the luncheon.” Harry licked along his ear shell, making Draco shiver.

“Guess who’s fault that is… you didn’t give me a moment to catch my breath!” Draco’s hands slipped under Harry’s shirt, roaming over his chest, his stomach, and clenching his sides.

“I saw the way you were looking at that dildo…” Harry unfastened Draco’s trousers, tracing with his fingers the shape of Draco’s cock over his pants.

A moan escaped Draco’s lips; it sounded desperate — he had been aroused too long. “I, aaah, I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

Capturing his lips in a hungry kiss, Harry shoved Draco backwards, making him fall on the couch and stripping him completely of his trousers and pants. He gripped the hem of Draco’s jumper and slid it up, grazing his fingertips on his sides, chest, nipples… Draco arched under his touch and his cock released a spurt of pre-come.

Looking up at Harry, he said amused, “I feel like you have too much clothing.” With a flick of his wand, he Vanished Harry’s clothes.

Harry stopped, blinking. “Hey, I needed those!” He snorted and lowered his head, attacking Draco’s nipples with his tongue, licking them and gently taking them between his teeth. Draco gasped and pushed his hips up from the couch, searching some sort of relief against Harry’s body.

Harry pushed his hips down again with a hand and murmured against his chest, “You seem like you want to try that dildo. In fact, I’d love to see your reaction to it.”

Draco shivered against him, his hands gripping the couch in anticipation. He breathed, “ _Please._ ”

Without saying anything more, Harry Summoned the dildo their wives gifted them as a joke. He regarded it with a worried look for a moment, before saying to Draco, “Um, love, I don’t want to hurt you. I think it would be better to use a spell to, erm, get you ready?”

Draco nodded. “Fuck yes, I can’t wait a second more.”

Harry murmured the preparative spell and Draco’s cock thickened even more at the feeling of Harry’s magic pushing inside of him, tickling his nerves. With a second spell, the dildo was lubricated, and the tip brushed Draco’s entrance.

“Tell me when it hurts.”

“Just do it, Harry.” Draco's voice went smaller when Harry thrust the tip inside, slowly, looking intently at Draco’s hole.

“Fuck, Draco, you’re clenching it so tightly… it’s so hot.” Harry bit his bottom lip and thrust another bit into Draco, who opened his mouth, crying out loud.

“Oh, yes, Harry, yes, fuck, those pads… aah…” Draco started moving around the dildo to feel it against his walls, scraping his nerves. He brought a hand to his cock and meowled when his fingers finally wrapped around it.

Harry batted his hand away, drawing a scandalised cry from Draco.

“I’m sorry, love, but I want to see you come undone with this.” Harry’s eyes darkened with lust while hovering over Draco’s body, stopping on his cock.

He thrust a bit out and then in again, harder and deeper, until the diameter was simply too monstrously big to fit anymore. Draco gasped and bubbled nonsense the entire time, shaking uncontrollably and moving together with Harry’s thrusts.

Trying to ignore the embarrassment for how much he was liking it, Draco searched Harry’s gaze, holding it. Harry was panting, and he looked as aroused as Draco. He leaned toward Draco’s face, licking his bottom lip, breathing on it with a weak voice, “I love seeing you like this… you really like big fat cocks in your arse, eh? Who would have known…”

With the last few thrusts, Draco came completely untouched with one of his strongest orgasms. Spent, he closed his eyes, while Harry Disapparated them both to the bedroom and let himself slip into the arms of Morpheus.

^^^^^

 

 

**Epilogue**

“Tie?”

“Neat.”

“Hair?”

“Perfect as always.”

“Crown?”

“Beautifully gay.”

“Shoes?”

“Surprisingly comfortable.”

“It’s not surprising, I’ve worn them the last three weeks to make them slacker for you!” Tori was smoothing Draco’s suit, checking that everything was in place, perfect. She adjusted a rebel strand of hair, tucking it under Draco’s crown.

“I told Ginny you would wear crowns.”

Draco smiled. “Tori… thank you. You’re incredible, helping me on my wedding day, I — ” Draco’s voice broke and his eyes stung. It wasn’t a good idea to have an emotional breakdown ten minutes before the ceremony.

“Shush.” Tori wiped the tears from Draco’s eyes and puffed his cheeks. “It has been difficult, but now I see the both of you together and I can’t avoid thinking you’re perfect for each other. Now regain your control, you have a wedding to attend!”

They exited the room, approaching the veranda of the beach house. Harry and he had searched for the right place for months but they eventually agreed that their beach house was the right one, full of good memories and witness of their growing love.

A small crowd of the people they most loved was waiting for Draco, Harry standing gorgeous at the centre of it, a flower crown in his hair: narcissus and lilies. They took an eternity to decide which flower to use for their crowns but in the end, there were no doubts. Not only did they symbolise their mothers, but they made a perfect contrast one next to the other: white and yellow; while brightening Draco and Harry’s faces, they highlighted, even more, the joy radiating from them.

As soon as the guests spotted Draco and Astoria at the end of the veranda, silence fell over them. Narcissa had wanted to accompany him to the altar, but Astoria had insisted she wanted to do it. They were standing hand in hand, ready to walk towards Harry.

Draco took a moment to look at the pink glittery banner saying, "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Wedding" hanging from the wedding arch behind Harry, and found himself laughing. Finally, they could scream at the entire world who they truly are. He flicked his eyes down again and met Harry's, those breathtaking green eyes. A warm smile spread on their faces and Draco’s heart swelled in his chest.

He was about to start a new exciting part of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are very welcomed!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com/)! @drarryruinedme7
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A few lines are directly inspired by the show: 
> 
> _Try to be straight for one more brunch_ ; 
> 
> _"I am so angry, so fucking angry. Why aren’t you, Tori?”_  
>  _She sighed deeply. “Because… I am heartbroken.”_ ;
> 
>  _I’m done feeling guilty for who I am_.


End file.
